To Keep it Hidden
by BVtBear
Summary: Boarderline rating because it's not explicit. After being with her for a while, Shikamaru has grown tired of hiding their relationship. Or something...TemShika


**I debated on whether or not this should be tacked to As Time Goes, and then decided that this stood well on its own. However, one might want to read As Time Goes before getting to this one. Anywho, comments are always welcome. **

To Keep It Hidden

He had decided that the most frustrating thing about being with Temari was being with her in public. Early on, both had decided to keep their relationship a secret. Although now that he thought about it, part of him wished he hadn't agreed. He didn't want to admit it, but most of the time now, he wanted to have Temari with him. He wanted to hide nothing.

That smile, the one she gave him when she knew they were alone…

…What he really wanted to do was kiss her whenever he wanted, instead of having to wait until the end of the day to do it. Somehow, he grew tired of pretending he didn't care for her when he knew otherwise. It was so damn frustrating! When did it get like this? When did he start to care so much? He couldn't get her out of his head. This is what women do, he decided, they burrow into your head and rational thought is gone.

He had been doing well too. He had decided that he wouldn't let hormones get the best of him…until he found out that he didn't have a choice after all. Training his body to obey had been useless. In the end, his body did whatever the hell it wanted. It had its own will and he could control it as well as the path of clouds. He knew it was weird and he figured it must be a guy thing…but sometimes he burned for her. Thought about her so much and what she'd done and what she can do…couldn't help but to feel a rush of heat…

He shuddered a lot now.

And Temari…she knew she had the upper hand. If she was hormonal, she had been good at hiding it, following the shinobi way flawlessly. She was quick to figure it out and use it to her advantage. What he liked and what he didn't like. And doing what he liked…she was very good at it…

God damn it! He shook his head, and with an aggravated sigh, looked down to the plans he had been studying before. He could do this. He would not let a girl break him. And besides, he could wait an hour before going to see her, right?

It was no use, really. He just needed her.

She could tell he had been waiting long. Although he usually had a scowl on his face, it was when his gaze grew hot that she could tell he was irritated. He was in one of those moods. With a silent sigh, she crossed her room and opened the window. Without a word he climbed in, took a hold of her arm and pulled her to him. It didn't start as an innocent touching of lips. The moment she exhaled into his mouth, he took advantage of the opportunity, sucking on her lip and forcing their mouths closer together. Her fingers gripped his vest. She was tired, but she didn't mind. She liked being there for him, just as he was always there for her.

His kisses were pleasant; he never took too much or gave too little --for her it was no wonder that he had talent for such a thing. He grunted a little, taking a small step forward. It was her signal that he was guiding her to sit down. It seemed he wasn't thinking of stopping anytime soon. She laughed. The sound was swallowed by his lips on hers. She didn't mind. She found herself missing him sometimes too. The moisture from his tongue was on her chin now, he was slowly laving her neck --the grip on her hip tightened. What did he want exactly?

It had been a hot day, although the setting sun was gradually relieving her from the heat. She imagined that he could taste the salt on her skin. Although she didn't sweat profusely, today had been enough to get her started. Their breathing was steadily increasing, until she took his hand and put it on her mid-rift. He stopped for some seconds, and started up again, his hand creeping up her shirt.

It was becoming too much. It was getting harder to think, thoughts melting away as his fingers stroked her side. She found her hand gripping the base of his neck and wondered why a second ago she had been looking outside and now could only see her ceiling. She realized she was laying down now.

Temari swallowed. "Shikamaru."

She waited, thoughts growing lighter and lighter, but he didn't answer. She tried again. This time he grunted and muttered a "what?" into her ear. She thought for a second. What had she been wanting to ask? Her mind searched feebly for the answer, and when she thought she had almost remembered, she forgot. She shook her head, pulled him down a bit. There was no question in her mind.

She pulled off his vest and then his shirt and started stroking his side. He stiffened slightly, and as her hand moved lower and lower, started to tremble. He did that a lot, she noticed. Was it about losing control? Without thinking about it, her fingers griped the edge of his pants and then slipped inside. He dropped his weight on top of her and even though it was dark, she could feel his gaze on her. It was likely that his brown eyes were wide. His voice matched the expression.

"Wha..what are you doing?" It was shaky and breathless, she couldn't help but to smile. She kissed his temple and stroked him lightly. She couldn't think of an answer, really. She was just wondering what he felt like at that moment. He stiffened. He was holding his breath. "Temari…n-not now…?"

What it a question or a plea? Whatever it was, he was failing miserably at it. She took her hand away and helped him take her top off. Then she pressed herself against him, took his hand, and had him help take off her pants. She felt much better now. The day had been really hot. She turned her head slightly so she could look at him. She frowned slightly. What to do about him?

"Hey." Her voice was light, quiet. He opened his eyes, his hand hadn't moved from her stomach. "I'm sorry we haven't…it's been a while, ne?"

He nodded, leaned in to kiss her neck.

"We can't help being shinobi. It must have made you nuts."

His hand moved a little higher, his kisses moved a little lower.

"But we can now. We've got all night."

He moved up to kiss her lips. It was soft, he was calmer now. "Aa." He sighed and grumbled into her ear, "I hate hiding this."

Wondering what exactly he meant, she laughed as he pressed his lower body into hers.


End file.
